For ink to text applications such as Lenovo WRITEit™ and Microsoft's Handwriting IME™, the handwritten ink which has already been written by the user is not associated with any window or input field. Consequently, once the system focus has been changed by the application window being changed or closed, either the handwriting input by the user will be lost or such handwriting input will be directed to a different, incorrect, application. Currently, to prevent such an error from occurring, the user needs to actively convert the handwritten input before the focus is changed to another window or application. This activity may reduce user productivity. Furthermore, some windows or applications, such as instant messaging applications, may “pop-up” and receive focus without the user's active direction or involvement. When a change of focus occurs through such pop-up windows, any handwriting inputs of the user are either lost or directed to an incorrect application, such as an instant messaging application.